Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a traditional bulb assembly includes a bulb (1), a holder (2), and a shell (3). The bulb (1) is received in the holder (2), and both of them are again received in the shell (3). The bulb (1) has two conductive wires (11), each of which passes through the holder (2) and then is folded upward outside the holder (2). Two electrical wires (4) connect with relating conductive pins (5) to insert into the shell (3) from its bottom end. The pin (5) is placed between outside end of the conductive wire (11) and inner face of the shell (3) to form an electrical connection.
The present invention is to provide an improved bulb assembly with dual connecting types that facilitates the application for some decorative lighting strings. Now, accompanying with drawings, the character and structure of the present invention will be disclosed as following.